Invincible
by JuleeT
Summary: ..."This was it. The moment that she had been created for." Last Installment of trilogy. Sequel to Torn. Updated March 19,2005.
1. Default Chapter

**Invincible 1/3**

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with Wolf Lake or any of its Characters. Only the character of Calen Ryans is mine. **

**This is the sequel to Torn. Both'Waiting' and 'Torn'must be read for any of this to make sense. **

**Author's Note: **I truly am sorry for the long wait. What should have been edited and revised in a matter of weeks extended to a period of months as I edited, rewrote, gave up, then tried again. Even if this chapter seems lacking, I sincerely hope that the effort that went into it, at least redeems it somewhat. This is the third installment of my wolf lake trilogy and will resolve all the questions posed in the earlier two installments. It's so easy to forget about the extreme chemistry that Luke/Sophia shared. But my greatest wish is that we continously remember them and the potential that they had through our fanfics. That is all, Thank you for the support you have all given me, it was a great ride. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Luke**

It had almost been two years since Sophia had let him near her, much less touch her.

He had been unable to stop the tremor in his hand as he gently caressed her cheek.

He would never forget how his heart had literally clenched as she leaned in to his caress rather than pull away.

The night had passed too quickly.

He had stirred with the owl's last haunting call, pressing closer to her, burrowing his head into the soft hollow between her neck and her shoulder.

With a small moan, Sophia had turned to nuzzle his throat.

Then reality had hit.

He had known the instant that Sophia had realized that there was something off.

She had pulled away, wrapping her coverlet tightly around her pale skin.

He had done the only thing he could do. Tilting her head back so that he could look into her weary eyes, he had whispered the only words he knew.

'_I love you.' _

She had looked at him then, her eyes still unsure.

'_I love you.' _

After tucking a strand of silky brown hair behind her ear, she had touched his lips softly, tenderly.

'_I missed kissing you.' _She had murmured, quietly blushing.

The grin that had spread across his face had been unavoidable.

As he lovingly kissed her lips, cheeks, neck, shoulder-

As he moved slowly in and out of her, reveling in the sensation of being one with her once again-

He had been unable to resist whispering it one more time.

'_I love you.' _

**

* * *

**

**Sophia**

Like clockwork, her father woke at 5:50.

Luke had been gone by 5:00.

But not without agreeing reluctantly, a bit angrily to her plea for time.

His anger had not surprised her. Try as he might to become accustomed in his role of humility and repentance, he had been raised an Alpha.

And no Alpha allowed himself to take the backseat in his mate's life.

But she had given him no other option. If he truly wanted to be a part of her life once again, he would have to let her sort out her issues first.

She knew that separating herself from Calen would be a gut-wrenching process.

But she had been so sure. She had just been so damn sure that Luke had come to her with honest intentions. That this time it was different from all the other times that Lucas had been able to fool her into bed.

How could she have forgotten that nothing attracted Fate's attention more, than a stupid mortal so damn sure of themselves?

No longer concerned with hiding his true nature, Calen had arrived at their meeting place in his wolven form.

The expression on his face should have warned her that her world was once again going to come crashing down around her.

Before the hesitant confession could emerge from her lips, he had spoken first.

'_Luke knows.' _

If she was honest with herself, she would admit deep down inside that she had known. Luke had never been one to lay down his vulnerabilities without expecting some sort of gain. But she had played stupid not wanting to accept that once again, she had been made the fool.

"_Luke knows that you're a white." _

The only thought capable of running through her mind was that she should have known.

She should have known.

**

* * *

**

**Luke**

For the first time in his life, he had known what it was like to be truly helpless.

To be dangling on the whims of another's decisions.

The feelings of exposure, of weakness, everything he had never wanted to experience- all combined into a small package named Sophia.

The irony of it had not failed to amuse him, because he wouldn't have had it any other way.

He had anxiously waited for her in the woods-

Desperate for the assurance that she had left Ryans and was free to be his.

It was only right that the irony he was so fond of would strike again.

Because that wasn't what he should have been concerned about.

She had slowly walked towards him, looking down at the dirt covered ground until she had been inches from him.

When he had bent to kiss her, she jerked away.

Before she had spoken, he had known.

Her feelings of betrayal reflected clearly from her eyes.

'_You knew, didn't you?' _

He should have lied. If she had asked him even a month earlier, he would have lied- easily.

His silence had answered her question.

The sound of a palm striking a cheek was the only thing that echoed throughout the silent woods.

He had been motionless when she had struck him and remained so as she stepped away from him.

'_I'll never forgive you.' _

She had turned her back to him and fled once again into the safety of Ryans' arms.

The memory of that day would never completely be wiped from his mind. But it hadn't been the slap or her words that remained unfading-

It had been the sound of her tears.

* * *

**Any/All Reviews or Criticisms will be Appreciated.**


	2. Invincible Part 2

**Invincible 2/3**

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with Wolf Lake or any of its Characters. Only the character of Calen Ryans is mine. **

**This is the sequel to Torn. Both 'Waiting' and 'Torn'must be read for any of this to make sense. **

**Author's Note: **I hope that there are some who still remember this trilogy and await its conclusion. What worthy explanation can I offer but that real life reared its ugly head along with a major case of writer's block. Fortunately, both roadblocks eventually cleared and I was able to write another part of Invincible. I apologize greatly for the wait,and hope that this longer than usual part will tide you over until the conclusion of Invincible, and conclusion of the Trilogy comes about. I promise you that the wait for the third part will be no longer than two weeks as it is currently being restructured by my lovely beta. With that said-Enjoy.

**

* * *

__****Luke**

He should have been prepared for it.

It was once again that idiotic arrogance of his that had led to his downfall.

So sure in his capabilities, so sure in his strength and power within their group, he had never even contemplated betrayal.

But in his obsession with Sophia, the winds had shifted,

And they were no longer in his favor.

Like Caesar, it had been his confidante, the man who had been by his side since his birth who had stabbed that fatal wound into his back.

Sean, the Bruté to his Caesar.

The signs had been all there. The circles that he would catch Sean and others coming out of with Calen Ryans, the prying questions that Sean subtly put to him over drinks, the increasing signs of rebellion he saw in Sean's eyes whenever he ordered him to do something…

It had all been there-

The beginnings of a revolt. A removal of the old and replacement with the new.

How he could have missed it, he did not know.

Initially, he had incorrectly assumed that Sean had been the leader of this anarchist movement.

With Sophia having been once again cruelly ripped away from him, his mind had been cleared and bent on wreaking vengeance on the one who had led to her condemnation of him. Then, what he had been blinded to for the period of two years, became crystal clear in a matter of two weeks.

After all those years, he should have realized that no matter how much Sean longed to be a dominant, in essence he would always be a follower.

This time, a follower of Ryans.

Sean, his friend- had never been the brightest bulb in the package. And with the loose tongue that had glibly offered Ryans information that would turn Sophia away from him, Sean offered the one piece of information that brought together all the haphazard pieces of the puzzle into one neat and fitting picture.

"_After we get rid of Luke, Calen can take his place as Alpha. Calen has already promised me the position as his right hand." _

Sean. So smug in his future promotion- never realizing that the position of right-hand man had always been his.

He could admit that part of the blame should be laid at his feet.

Sean had been another victim of his arrogance, of his illusioned beliefs of power and grandeur.

As the future Alpha, he had never even considered that his followers would need words of encouragement, of security.

After he had challenged Sean to a fight to the death, and as the life in Sean's golden eyes faded at its conclusion, he had offered his friend one piece of tragic consolation.

"_I never considered anyone but you as my future second in command." _

Until his dying breath, he would never forget the flash of sorrow in Sean's eyes before they shuttered.

* * *

_**Sophia**_

In the weeks following the night that she had spent with Luke, things had seemed surreal.

Life was a haze of disjointed moments, amalgamated into one messy, chaotic day after another.

She lived from second to second, from minute to minute, struggling and straining to gain the sense of self and the sense of control she had lost all over again due once again to Luke's betrayal.

Calen- perfect Calen who had offered nothing but kind words and caring warmth.

She had been Luke to Calen's Sophia, and yet he had still offered her a shoulder to cry upon-

How could she have done anything but love him more.

In the wake of Sean's death, there were whispered echoes of Luke discovering a betrayal. Both generations of skin walkers, both young and old, moved amongst each other trading an equal amount of lies and truths.

There were those who whispered of a secret rebellion, of a rippling among the younger generation of skin walkers who tired to the old traditions and antiquated rules that governed their lives, of those who wanted to remove the true Alpha for a new leader who would give them the freedom that was denied them day after day.

She had only been able to pray that those theories were as ridiculous as the ones that the darkly jealous bitches spread about Luke finding Sean entangled in a steamy embrace with her.

Because if those who spoke of a revolt were, in fact, correct- it boded nothing but ill for Luke.

It had also increased in her a niggling suspicion in the back of her mind that the Savior, so avidly whispered about, was Calen.

She had not been able to even contemplate the thought that Calen, her gentle and kind Calen, would be the leader in such an act of planned violence.

But sometimes she would catch him at odd moments where an impassioned and almost fervent light gleamed in his eyes.

A light that sometimes, she feared, was reflected in her own.

In thoughts that terrified her, a voice that could not possibly be hers but was- whispered seductive solutions to end the madness that filled her life. _The madness_, the voice reasoned, _was to be blamed solely on Luke. After all, before Luke, there had been no pain, no depression, no anger - _

_No betrayal , no lies , no shape shifters. _

_For a while, when she had turned her back to Luke, to the pack, things had been peaceful and she had been content_- the voice whispered-_then Luke had forced himself back into her life and the cycle had repeated. There was pain, depression, anger, betrayal, lies, and shape shifters. _

_The Key was Luke. If there was no Luke, there was no pain._

When those thoughts plagued her in the dark of the night, she would bury her head in her pillows and scream. Scream until she could not hear herself speak such awful and yet…

Months drifted along without tremor and she had dared to hope that things would die down and become as normal as they could be.

It was after her graduation from High School and a visit from Luke that brought her fragile bubble crashing down upon her.

As he had done almost a year ago, Luke had silently crept into her room and awakened her.

She had furiously demanded that he leave, softly hurling cruel words at him in fear that if she was in his presence long enough, she would once again fall into his magnetic allure.

He had remained impervious to her taunts and had issued a word of caution to her regarding Calen before disappearing in a flash of gray out her window.

It had been the very next night that her father, with grave eyes, suggested the she visit Sherman.

Reluctantly, she had dragged her exhausted body from the diner to Sherman's home and had knocked, hoping truly that whatever Sherman needed to tell her would be short and inconsequential.

It would only make sense that Destiny chose that moment, the moment in which she was most weary to the bone with both physical and emotional labor, to display her tricks and twists to all her glory.

Without giving her even a minute's respite, Sherman had thrown himself into the story of a destiny to be fulfilled.

Ever the story-teller, his dark eyes had gleamed with excitement as he relayed the story of a child who would be born of a tragedy.

A child hidden by parents who had escaped from the restrictions imposed to them by their society. A male and female who firmly believed in their position in the world. Two rebels who refused to cow to a human society who should be in servitude to them. The leaders of the pack of that time had attempted to explain the consequences of such exposure. In their small town of Wolf Lake, it was possible to keep a strong rein on the ungulates, but in the outside world, in a world overrun with humans- it would be impossible to dominate them, no matter how superior their race.

And still they had refused to accept those terms, their zealous beliefs in their supremacy spreading amongst the younger members-

Soon it had become apparent to the Alpha of the pack that the only solution left to preserving the pack would be to cut the rebellion at its roots. The leaders of the revolt had gotten news of the council's plans and with the help of their followers had fled in the middle of the night.

In other circumstances, the deserters would have been captured immediately and executed, but the prophesied child's father had developed a chemical which would make them undetectable to skin walkers.

'_The blue and white pills.' _She had wordlessly uttered.

'_Exactly!' _Sherman had agreed, before resuming his tale.

Their prey being virtually invisible, those chosen to execute the couple had been called back and the couple had lived, hidden among the humans they were so superior to.

Then the new Alpha had taken his place, with a new system of action. The deserters had been tracked through technology and records, and summarily executed, but they had missed the child, the boy.

As she was told of Calen's past, her eyes had filled with unshed tears at the thoughts of a lonely boy without a mother, so like the lonely girl she had been. She had reminisced on thoughts of what could have been, but also of thoughts of what she would do if ever confronted with her mother's murderer-

As if reading her mind, Sherman had nodded his head sagely, continuing his story.

The boy's mother had kept a journal of their beliefs and the struggle they had fought trying to achieve them, and as the boy grew older, his path became clear. Those who had executed his parents, would be executed, and if not them- their children.

Given the generous funds left to him by his parents, the boy became a man who used every resource available to him in his plan for revenge. Not only would he execute his parents' punishers, he would bring about the changes his parents had died for.

Much to the boy's fury, someone had already killed the Alpha of his parents' generation- but he had a son, a son raised in the traditions of the old, a son who would take on the punishment for the deeds of his father.

"_Luke."_ She had answered, her fingers clutching tightly to the worn arm rests under her.

With a regal bow of his head, Sherman had acknowledged her words.

"_The prophecy is about Luke and Calen, Sophia. But it is also about you." _

As her expression belied confusion, Sherman rifled through the pages of the book on his lap, stopping and pointing to a paragraph.

"_It speaks of the appearance of a white wolf, Sophia. A white that no one will be expecting, even those that love her. A female that will be manipulated by both but only truly loved by one. The ultimate decision of whether the old dies to the new, or the new dies to the old- the choice is hers. The future of the pack- whether it survives or will be destroyed, that choice is her." _

Her eyes had shown her denial and refusal. And Sherman had slammed the book shut to lean towards her.

"_It is already happening, Sophia. As the guardian, I have already put everything into motion. I have told Luke of your color and Calen of his prophecy- I have given them both a weapon to put them on equal ground. Luke would use his knowledge to ensure that you loved him once again, and Calen would use his information to influence you into his own favor. You have been manipulated by both. Now I give you a weapon equal to theirs to aid you in your decision. With your knowledge, choose." _

Furiously, she had shaken her head. _"No. How can I just choose one life over another." _

Sherman had sighed, _"Sophia- if you do not choose, both will die. This is your 'Sophie's choice'. You either save one or lose both. They are already in the woods fighting, Sophia. I would not delay any longer." _

At his words, she had pushed herself off the seat and ran out the door of his home. Ripping off her clothes as she was enveloped by the woods that usually calmed her, but that night only brought her fear.

Changing into her coat of white pelt, she had raced to the deep of the woods, guided by an unknown entity, until she could see them.

A blur of gray and black, furiously attacking each other just waiting to lay that fatal blow. Both had been wounded and were bleeding from various gashes in their silky coats.

This was it.

The moment that she had been created for.

Memories flashed like clockwork through her mind-

_The first time Luke had moved inside her, initiating the change, _

_The moment Luke had claimed Presley as his mate, his eyes cool as they took in her slow tears._

_The day that Calen had roared into her life, taking her by storm._

_The first kiss that she and Calen had shared. _

_The light in Luke's eyes as he whispered his love for her, _

_The strong shoulder Calen had given her to cry on after her heart had once again been shattered_-

The decision should have been hard.

She shouldn't have been able to make it in the matter of seconds that were given to her.

But in the end, the choice, although excruciating and unexpected, was made easily.

Because in the end, it all came down to love.

She lunged into the fray.

* * *

All Reviews/Criticisms will be appreciated and duly adored. 


	3. Thank You

One of the nicest things about this "Review" function (besides of the giddiness it causes me) is that at the end of any of my works, I'm able to thank those of you who faithfully read and commented on my chapters. Thank you so much, you really cannot imagine the joy your reviews (even the short ones) bring me throughout my day. I love hearing your thoughts and predictions on upcoming chapters and I love getting to know those of you who read these stories. This final chapter was ready last week, but in an attempt to write something small for each of you who reviewed, I was unable to publish this chapter until today... Nevertheless, it's been a great ride folks. Thanks for coming along.** - Julee Tasen

* * *

**

**(In Alphabetical Order) **

**Amy**: Thank you for your comment on the First installment of the trilogy. You were one of my first reviewers and I am extremely grateful that you made the time to comment. I'm glad you found that installment interesting and hope that you kept up with the others. Thanks for reading!

**Anji**: You were my first reviewer! Thank you so much! All your reviews were so sweet and I enjoyed reading your thoughts on what would happen in upcoming chapters.

**Bonnie**: Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you found the chapters interesting and easy to follow! Thanks for your compliment on the format of the story- this is the first time I've tried it, and I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

**Cassie** **E**: I'm very grateful that you enjoyed the chapters. And I apologize for not responding until now, to the comment you posed in your review. I was actually contemplating on making the plot of this series into an actual story with dialogue and interactions etc. But with my habit of losing interest in long-term projects, I didn't want to start the fic only to leave it hanging. By keeping it in this format of Sophia/Luke POV, I thought that I would be able to get all my ideas across without making this story an epic I would never finish.

**Cel**: Thanks for you review! I'm glad that you thought that "it was quite good". And I hope that you found the other chapters "good" as well. :)

**ecdagon00:** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters! My updating was a little sketchy but hopefully you stayed with the series.

**Esta Cena Fan**: OMG! How can I put into words the great big grin that spreads across my face whenever I read your comments! You have got to be one of the sweetest people in the world! Please know that I treasured all your reviews and they really went a long way in encouraging me when I wrote new chapters.

**Gina**: Thanks for the gracious compliment! I hope that you didn't lose interest and that you found the other parts of the series as fun to read.

**Gwen:** I did write more: ). I'm glad that it intrigued you! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jemma**: Thank you for your kind words! I'm glad you found this series "different" from the others in this genre and I hope that you find the ending as interesting.

**liljo:** Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer! I'm glad you enjoyed all the chapters and I wish the best for you!

**Lily**: Lily... Your love and loyalty to Luke/Sophia never fails to astound me! I'm so glad that you love the two of them together and I hope that it will always remain that way Thank you so much for all your reviews and I hope that you don't find the ending too disappointing.

**Maile**: Your review made my day! Thank you for your comment that the series made coming back to the Wolf Lake fandom worth it! It was the sweetest thing ever.

**Misty Glow**: Thank you for all your reviews. I haven't exactly had the time to read (I've barely had the time to write) but the moment I have a minute, I'll definitely be reading/reviewing your fic, like you did for mine! Thank you again!

**Mystical Whisper**:I'm thankful that you enjoyed the POV writing. It was something new for me, and it makes me happy that it didn't totally put you off. :)

**Ori:** Your reviews are always so kind and sweet! Thank you! I hope you enjoy the last part!

**Roswellachick:** Your reviews are always so thorough and interesting! I love reading them!

I especially love that you quote different parts and explain your reactions to them! You are

definitely one of my favorite reviewers! Thank you so much for your continuous support: )

**Sapphira**: Wow! To have a Wolf-Lake legend like yourself, leave a review for me was such an awesome experience! Thank you for your kind words and I hope that life is going a little more easier these days! Best wishes for you and your loved ones (inc. the horses!) : )

**sleepy26**: I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger! If it could have been avoided, it would have been. I'm not a great fan of them myself, but it just seemed the best place to end it for the moment. I hope that this part meets your expectations! And Thank you so much for all your reviews! To my knowledge, you've reviewed almost every chapter of the series! You're the best!

**Sylvie**: "Your brilliance and incredible writting has me hooked. More soon please." : blushes: Thank you for your kind words! I hope you enjoyed the series.

**Toy**: I'm sorry for the suspense! I hope the series kept you entertained besides this though! Thanks for your review!

**whitewolfsophia**: Thank you for your questions (as well as your confidence in me that I would answer them). Your review actually helped me in reminding me with some loose ends I might have forgotten to tie up. Best wishes!

* * *

"whew"

If I missed anyone else who reviewed, you have my sincerest apologies and my greatest thanks for taking the time out of your busy life to make mine a little happier.

So… without further ado- I give to you, the final part of the 'Waiting' Trilogy.


	4. Invincible Part 3

**Invincible 3/3**

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with Wolf Lake or any of its Characters. Only the character of Calen Ryans is mine. **

**This is the sequel to Torn. Both'Waiting' and 'Torn'must be read for any of this to make sense. **

**Author's Note: **The end has arrived- finally! Sorry for the wait- and once again, Thank you… For everything.

* * *

**Sophia**

She had never known what it felt like to feel so guilty that she wanted to die from it.

As she had cradled Luke's wounded body in her arms, she had looked down with agonized eyes at the man she had thought she loved.

The man she had thought truly loved her.

"_I'm sorry_." She had whispered sorrowfully, even while knowing that for the future generations he would be painted the villain in their twisted story.

"_I'm sorry." _

Calen's dark eyes had glittered in the moonlight, as he opened his eyes.

Gazing into her pain-filled orbs, he had lifted a blood-soaked hand towards her.

"_If I could love-" _He had paused, breathing harshly, trying futilely to breathe air into lungs already beginning to shut down.

"_If I could love- I would have loved you_." He had finished with a rasp, his raised hand collapsing on the ground as he drew his final breath.

She had bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

She knew that he had only been using her.

She knew that she had only been a stepping stone in his ultimate plan for revenge.

But that knowledge couldn't stop the torrent of tears that pressed at the back of her lids.

Whispering a quick prayer for his soul, she looked down to see Luke awake.

"_Don't worry; you're going to be fine." _She softly reassured, caressing his face, needing to know that he was still there, still holding on, still alive.

"_You saved me_." He murmured back in wonder.

She had managed a jerky nod, unable to hold back a sob. "_I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough." _

Luke had shaken his head slowly, "_It doesn't matter now. You saved me. _" He had slowly repeated. "_I was afraid_." He whispered.

She had tenderly attempted to attend to a wound at his head. "_Of what?" _

"_I was afraid that you didn't love me anymore. I was afraid that you were going to let me die." _He had murmured softly.

His words stopped her still. In their younger years, he may have hurt her with his stupidity, but she had hurt him equally, if not more.

She had created scars in him that would never completely heal.

But she would try.

Going back to the wound on his head, she had stared intently at it, continuing to gently stop it with a cloth she had torn from a shirt.

"_Well you're wrong on both counts. I wasn't going to let you die_." She had said, before continuing softly, "_And I still love you_."

Luke had wearily closed his eyes as an expression of peace settled on his face. "_I want to rest_."

She had nodded even though he couldn't see her. "_All right_."

"_Will you still be here when I wake up_?"

It was his insecurity making its presence known again.

"_Always_."

**Luke**

It had taken years.

It had taken blood, sweat, and tears to arrive at this place.

In the end, he had achieved all he had set out to achieve.

He was the strongest, the most respected, the most powerful.

He was the Alpha of the pack.

Rolling on his back, he tenderly took in her content expression and resisted the urge to wake her so that he could reassure himself in the most basic and instinctual of ways that she was in fact there.

That she was still, in fact, his.

He always pressed an apologetic kiss on her shoulder whenever he lost control and allowed the wolf in him to emerge and claim her, once again, as his mate, his wife.

She would merely smile gently and hold him close.

After the prophecy had been fulfilled, things had not simply unfurled and fallen into their place. They had been left to deal with the ramifications that Calen's death had on the community, on his supporters.

But together, with his determination and her quiet strength, they had made it through.

Ten years had passed and the laws of the Skin-Walkers had been ruthlessly restructured. With a new council, Luke and Sophia had been able to create a kind of freedom for their people. Although, their ways and their people would always remain a secret, they would not be held captive at Wolf Lake any longer. The consequences of Calen's parent's death had led to that.

Ten years had passed and Ruby had returned home with her husband and children. Now that there were no chains binding her, she had felt that she could come back.

The years had passed and he now had other people to whom he was achingly vulnerable to besides Sophia. Like his sons, Derek and Matthew. And his newborn daughter, Kara.

The irony never failed to amuse him.

As he grew more vulnerable, he had never felt more invincible.

As if she sensed someone looking at her, Sophia's eyelashes fluttered and her dark wide eyes opened.

"_Good morning." _

"_Good morning_." He whispered back.

Curling her body more tightly around his for warmth, he could feel her smile into his nape.

"_I love you_." She mumbled.

"_I love you, too_." He grinned.

Invincible.

* * *

finis


End file.
